Journeys
by kayleefan
Summary: When a spell to close the hellmouth goes wrong the scoobies are each knocked into different dimensions and must find their way back. CHAPTER 5 NOW UP!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer. All characters belong to Joss Whedon, because he is the man.  
  
  
Journeys  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
The hellmouth opened and it was horrible. There was a sickening crack as the  
ground split open and things started coming out. Spike grabbed Dawn and threw  
her out of the way as one of the things tenticles came rushing after her.  
"Are you alright?" Spike asked.  
Dawn nodded, gained her feet and rejoined the fight.  
  
"Now is the time to do it B." Faith screamed at Buffy as she grabbed one of it's  
tenticles and held it still. Buffy raised the axe over her head and brought it down  
fast, severing the tenticle in two. The thing's scream filled the night. Buffy spun  
around to look at Willow and Giles.   
"How is it coming?"  
Giles looked up from the spell they were brewing.   
"Hold it off just a little while longer." He said.   
"Alright, but make it fast."   
Off to the side stood Tara chanting protection spells. Angel raced past her, his vamp   
face on and jumped into the fray.One of the tenticles hit him in the face and snapped   
like a whip. It drew blood. It  
swiped out again and got buffy this time, sending her crashing back into xander.  
  
"Alright willow are you ready?" Giles asked.  
"Yes." She replied.  
Giles started chanting and emptying things into the small pot. Soon a three whisps of  
blue light sprang up and wrapped itself around her. Her eyes went completely black as she  
chanted also. All of the light went into her back and then shot out the front of her. When  
it hit the thing there was a thunderous crash. As it disappeared the energy was shot back  
out in all directions, each beam hitting one of the scoobies in the chest. They all flew  
backwards and faded away. The hellmouth was now closed and silent, but the scoobies were  
gone. 


	2. Chapter 2 Seperated friends

Disclaimer: I own none of these people. It's all Joss.  
  
  
Chapter 2 Seperated friends.  
  
  
  
When Dawn opened her eyes Faith was standing there looking down at her.  
"It's about time." Faith said.  
"What happened?" Dawn asked as she sat up and looked around. Faith just  
shrugged her shoulders as Dawn took in their surroundings. There was lots  
of fire and lava, it was also very hot. Dawn wiped the sweat from her eyes.  
"Okay, where are we?" Dawn asked.  
"My guess would be hell." Faith replied.  
"Great." Dawn said as Faith looked around now, then she turned back to Dawn.  
"Well we should get moving. Maybe we can find a way out of here."  
Faith took off her denim jacket as they started walking. They both looked up  
as something big swooshed overhead and flew away screeching. Faith wasn't  
digging this place at all.  
  
  
Spike was begining to think that the witch was dead. He looked over at   
Willow, who hadn't moved since they arrived here. Then he looked up at the   
night sky. He lit up a cigarette and took a drag. He sat there in the   
shadow of the tall building, thinking. They had been here long enough for  
it to be day, yet it didn't happen. There was no sunlight and he was no  
big ball of fire. Something wasn't right.   
  
Suddenly something started growling in the shadows, spike flicked the cigarette  
to the ground and crushed it with his boot as he stood up.  
"Best move along mate." Spike said.  
The vampire came out of the shadows now and looked at him and the prone, helpless  
Willow. Before Spike could say anything else it attacked fast and hard, raining  
blows down upon him, Spike was trying to dodge them rather unsuccessfully. Soon  
he was on his back and pissed. He stood up.  
"Now you've gone and done it." He said.  
He let the anger wash over him and was ready to vamp out himself only he didn't  
he couldn't. The vampire attacked once again and this time Spike was able to land  
a blow of his own and when he did the chip sent pain searing through his head, he  
screamed. 


	3. Chapter 3 Giles and the one they call An...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
  
Chapter 3 Giles and the one they call Angel.  
  
  
Giles was staring at Angel, his mouth open in astonishment and wonder. He   
looked up at the sky and clearly saw the sun, then looked back at Angel and  
clearly saw that he wasn't on fire. He took off his glasses and began rubbing  
them with his shirt. Angel smiled.  
"That was the reaction I had my first time here too." He said.  
Giles put his glasses back on and looked around the grassy field.  
"You've been here before?" He asked.  
"Yep, this is Pylea." Giles just looked at him.  
"It's a long story." Angel said.  
They started walking and Angel was careful to keep an out for any friends that  
might come along.  
"We need to find a place where I can set down and think." Giles said.  
Angel stopped and looked around and then remembered. Flash/ When Fred had found  
him. He came back out of it and looked around some more.  
"There should be a cave around here somewhere." He said.  
  
About an half an hour later they found the cave. Giles stopped outside of it to  
clean his glasses again and look around. He turned to Angel.  
"Good show. I must say." He said.  
They went inside and while Giles took a seat Angel looked around, being back here  
brought all of the memories back. He looked at the walls which still had all of  
Fred's writing on them. He was brought out of his reverie by Giles voice.  
"So how did you get back from here before?" He asked.  
"We stormed a castle, caused a revolution and stole a book." Angel replied.  
"Lovely." Giles said as he stood up and looked at the writing on the walls now.  
"We also took the book back with us." Angel said.  
"Then I guess we better hope that they have a copy." Giles replied.  
  
  
Xander and Tara were on the move. Something was chasing them, had been for the past  
half an hour. Tara was looking worried. Xander smiled at her.  
"Hey don't worry. I have mastered the art of running away from scary things."  
Tara smiled.  
"Do you have any idea where we are?" She asked.  
"Well it looks like Los Angeles but from my experiences I'm going to guess that  
it's not going to be that easy." Xander said.  
"We need to find a place to make a stand, maybe then I could use magic on it." Tara s  
said.  
"Sounds like a plan."  
Xander thought to himself. Buffy had talked about where Angel's place was here when  
she came back from visiting him, maybe he could find it, but then the question was would  
he even be there. He decided to go for it.  
"Come on I have an Idea." He said. 


	4. Chapter 4 Sunnydale

Disclaimer: Joss owns all, he is a genius.  
  
NOTE: The sunnydale that buffy is in is the one from the wish, cause i totally  
loved that episode and wanted to have fun with it. also in the Los Angeles  
that Xander and Tara are in Angel never left the hyprerion in 1952. If you  
watch Angel you'll know what I'm talking about.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Sunnydale.  
  
  
When Buffy had woke up a day ago she was alone. When she came to in the alley she  
quickly realized that it was the alley behind the magic box. She had tried the back  
door but it was locked. So she started walking.  
Her walking had bought her here, she was standing out front of giles house, she was  
also bruised and bleeding. It happened shortly after she left the alley, she had never  
seen so many vampires in one place at one time. That was her first clue that something  
wasn't right. Seven vampires all attacked her at once. It was one hell of a fight but  
she had managed to dust them all. The second thing that told her that something was  
majorly wrong was that there was no one at all out on the streets and businesses were  
boarded up. So instead of going home she went straight to giles. She walked up the  
steps and knocked on the door. Giles opened it and just stared at her.  
"Giles I'm so glad you're home." Buffy said  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Giles replied.  
  
Willlow came to shortly after Spike let out his ear splitting scream. She watched as  
the vampire attacked relentlessly. Spike ducked under a punch and all he could do was  
push him back, he lucked out. The vampire lost his balance and impaled himself on a  
broken crate, leaving behind a little pile of dust. It was a cheap victory but Spike   
didn't care.  
"Why did you scream like that? Did he hurt you?" Willow asked.  
"No, this sodding chip did." He smiled at her.  
"I was begining to think you bought it Red." He said.  
"The chip hurt you when you hit the vampire?" Willow asked confused.  
"Yes and that's not the only bloody thing wrong with this place. We've  
been here a long time and no sun. Not that I'm complaining about that."  
"An alternate dimension." Willow said.  
"Probably a side effect of your little spell. Anyway now that you're awake we should   
get moving." Spike said as he started walking. Willow called him back.  
"Only one problem with that. I can't move my legs."   
"Bollocks." Spike replied.  
  
"So when did little sis learn to fight like that?" Faith asked.  
"When I became a slayer in training." Dawn said.  
"You're one of the chosen, man go to jail and miss everything."  
They came up over the edge of the rock formation they were climbing and stood face to   
face with a thin river of lava.  
"Great how are we getting across there?" Dawn asked.  
"With slayer strength." Faith answered  
Before Dawn could say anything, Faith grabbed her by the arm, spun and tossed her across,  
Dawn landed on the other side crouched down with a thud. She stood and turned around.  
"Now how are you getting across?"  
"With him." Faith said.  
Dawn followed her gaze to the sky to see that their winged friend had come back.   
  
It screeched and swooped down at Faith, she jumped real quick and landed on its back. She  
punched it a couple of times and then wrapped her jacket around it's neck. When it flew to   
the other side of the river, she yanked up hard and broke its neck. It went into a tailspin  
and crashed face first, throwing Faith off. She stood next to Dawn.  
"Well that was exciting." Dawn said.  
Now there was a loud crack and a big gust of wind that sent them flying backwards.  
"What the hell." Faith said.  
"Look at that." Dawn pointed  
About two hundred yards ahead a portal had opened.  
  
Xander and Tara stood in front of the Hyperion hotel and just looked at it. There was something  
wrong. Buffy had told him that it was only his business in this building. So either Angel was doing  
some serious business or this place was still a hotel open to the public. All kinds of people were  
coming in and out and taxis were dropping people off. Xander turned to Tara.  
"Well shall we go inside?" He asked.  
  
------------  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. Internet was on the fritz. So I gave you all a long chapter to hopefully  
make up for it. It won't take me so long to post the next one. Review and let me know how im doing. Thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5 Hellhounds and booksmarts

Disclaimer: Joss owns all, and always will.   
  
NOTE: The sunnydale that buffy is in is the one from the wish, cause i totally  
loved that episode and wanted to have fun with it. also in the Los Angeles  
that Xander and Tara are in Angel never left the hyprerion in 1952. If you  
watch Angel you'll know what I'm talking about  
  
  
Chapter 5: Hellhounds and book smarts.  
  
  
  
"So what is a Groosalaug again?" Giles asked.  
Angel stopped walking and turned around, behind him was a huge castle.  
"He is the best warrior of this place, we put him into power before we left."  
"And this was after you almost killed him in combat by turning into the Angel   
beast?"  
"Yes." Angel replied.  
They were in front of the castle now and were heading towards the gate when they  
came upon two armed gaurds.  
"I hope you're right about them remembering you." Giles said.  
The words were no sooner out of his mouth when one of the gaurds saw them and  
smiled.  
"Angel what brings you back here? Who is your friend?" The gaurd asked.  
"This is Giles. We need to see the Groosalaug."  
The smile faded from the gaurds face now as he turned back towards the gate.  
"I'm afraid that is impossible." He said.  
"Why?"  
"He died." The gaurd replied and then he thought for a moment.  
"I could take you to the new boss."  
"Lead the way." Angel said.  
  
The gaurd turned to the other one and said something, soon the gate was opening   
and they were walking through it. The gaurd led them over a bridge and up some stairs  
to the main doors. The gaurd hit the door three times with his staff.  
"How did he die?" Angel asked.  
"Poisoned. It was such a shame, we mourned his loss for days."  
Angel was about to ask something else when the door opened and gaurd dropped to his   
knees.  
"My lady." He said.  
Angel could say nothing, and the look on Giles face was comical. The queen had answered the  
door and it was Cordeilia.  
  
  
It turns out the portal had opened behind a wall, a big, black wall. Dawn and Faith were  
crouched down on a rock cliff above the compound looking down at it. The blue light from  
the portal was eminating over the top of the wall. They were lying there in wait because they  
had a problem. There were three hellhounds, patrolling around the wall.  
"What the hell are those?" Faith said almost to herself.  
"Hellhounds." Dawn replied. Faith looked over at her.  
"What?"  
"Hellhounds, Buffy killed some at the prom." Dawn said.  
Faith continued to look down and study them.  
"Okay so now we know what were dealing with, how did she kill them? Any specific way?"  
"She killed one with a knife, one with a crossbow and the other one. She broke it's neck."  
"Then that's what we do too, cause no weapons." Faith said.  
"Time to devise a plan." Dawn replied.  
When the planning was all said and done it was decided that Faith would distract the hellhounds  
and lead them away from the wall so that Dawn could find a way in and go untested to the portal.  
Dawn hadn't liked this idea but Faith pointed out that one of them had to make it back alive. So  
Dawn had relented.  
  
Faith was making her way down the rock wall now, Dawn waited until she was almost down before she  
started down herself, she had to stay out of sight. It took them awhile to navigate but they made it  
down alright. When they reached the bottom Faith put a huge rock in her denim jacket and wrapped it  
up, making a crude bashing weapon.   
"Alright little sis, remember don't move until they are out of sight." Faith told her.  
Dawn nodded and shrunk back against the rocks while Faith ran towards the hellhounds spinning her  
jacket high in the air.  
  
Spike rounded the corner, carrying Willow in his arms. The witch was getting kind of heavy. He thought  
to himself. By now he realized that he didn't have his vampire strength either. He was also begining to  
doubt if he would even catch on fire if the sun came out here, because it seemed that he wasn't  
even a vampire here. But he knew that was wrong cause he could feel it brooding below his surface, the   
demon in him screaming to get out. Then it was as if Willow read his mind.  
"Am I getting heavy. Do you need to stop and rest?" She asked.  
"I'd rather not. If were not moving we might get attacked again. We need to find out what is going on  
here." Spike said.  
"I know just the place." Willow said.  
"Where?" Spike asked.  
"Where do you go if you want knowledge? A library." Willow replied.  
"Oh. booksmarts time." Spike said.  
Willow nodded, as Spike adjusted his grip on her. 


End file.
